After Potions
by LadyJohnLock
Summary: Harry x Draco. Boy x boy. What happens after potions? Can Harry and Draco keep everthing a secret? Especially with Hermionie getting more and more suspicious each time Harry disappears. Discontinued.
1. 1: Secret

_" A flower; small and white and pure"  
" Fragile and beautiful, "  
" I want to see it bloom."  
__  
_He must have noticed by now. My eyes; always on him. It goes deeper than obsession. What does he think of me?  
The azure eyes turned toward mine. We sat there, across the hall from each other. Eyes locked; until he turned away, like nothing had ever happened.

"Harry..._Harry_?" I snapped back into reality.

"Mmm...?" I sighed. "What, Hermione?"

"Dinner is over, Harry; They want to clear up"

"Oh right...I see" I stood up. "We have double potions next, right?" I smiled.

"Yes we do...But its with those_ beastly_ Slytherins." Hermione sighed, collecting her things; she looked back up at me. "Is something wrong...?"

"No..." I blinked. My cheeks started to glow red under my glasses.

"Its just well...you've been acting..._different_..." Continued Hermione, she exchanged glances with Ron.

"Its nothing." I answered; ending the conversation. I followed them both out of the doors, and down into the dungeons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That will be all. I expect your homeworks to be in on time, If not early." Snape smirked to the class. "Now get out of my sight.."

"Harry? Arn't you coming?" Ron tugged at my arm. I shook my head.

"No...I -uhm- have to speak to Snape about the homework.." I leant back against to cold brick wall. "I wont be long; just go without me."

Ron looked at Hermione, "Right..." He said.

I smiled to myself. Draco usually hung around after Potions to talk to Snape. It made me feel a little jealous; but I would wait.

I heard footsteps, and there was the blonde; just like I expected.

He didn't notice me at first. Just walked by, normally. No sneer. No 'Im much better than you' look. Just normal. No stupid scowl messing up his perfect face.  
I smiled. I liked this Draco, but it wasnt the same without the arrogance.

I stepped out of the shadows.

"P-potter? What do you want this time ...?" Draco said; his pale face startled. "You didn't _wait_ for me, did you?"

" I meant what I said _last time_..."

"Y-you cant expect _me_ to belive that you...you..." Draco was interuppted as I moved forwards; interlacing my hands around Draco's wrists; gently forcing him against that cool, dungeon wall; our lips pressed agaisnt each other...

"Mmm..Nn..No!" Draco pushed me away. "You can't..." His mouth was blocked by my own again. I overpowered him. Like I _always_ did.

My fingers traced the soft skin, pushing his shirt upwards to reveal more of his soft, pure skin. His white, ghostly cheeks began to burn pink.

"I-its cold..." he moaned, already giving in. I sucked gently at his lower lip. Its was time he stopped talking.

I undid my trousers. There wasnt much time; I just wanted to be with him.  
Draco followed my example, and wrapped his long, slender arms around my neck.  
"H-harry..." he gasped. He clenched his teetch.  
I smiled when he said my name..

I could feel the goosebumps as our skin brushed against skin. We shivered in the cold of the dungeons; the only warmth coming from our bodies as we held on.  
I pushed fowards, making Draco moan softly. I place a hand over his mouth.

"Shh..."

He glared at me with a look of hate and bliss.  
I looked back down at him; getting faster. Draco gripped at my arms, his face screwed up in pleasure. But I wouldnt move my hand.  
A muffled moan echoed down the dungeon passageway. I was almost done.  
I gasped, letting out a groan myself, before collapsing onto Draco.

We layed there breathing heavily for a while before I got up. Draco still sat there looking up at me. His eyes glazed over.  
I held out a hand to help him get up, but he swatted it away.

"I don't need your help, Potter " He smirked.

And we walked out of the Dungeons.  
Together.

_End._

* * *

Haha well that was suckish.  
Since this is my first serious story, i dont expect it to be very popular.  
But if you read it, _Please tell me what you thought. _I'd love some feedback.  
I kept changing tense, but its all fixed now. 

-Jess


	2. 2: Mood

"HARRY POTTER! I know something is up...and I swear If your not going to tell me, I'll find out myself!" A disgruntled Hermione yelled at me over the bacon and toast, on the morning Gryffindor table.

Hundreds of eyes turned towards me at once. I could feel my face burning up. Draco's glare was on the back of my neck, looking right through me all the way from Slytherin's table; his friends, snorting with laughter into their cornflakes.  
I bit my lip frustratingly, and looked back at Hermione coldly.

"Hermione...How many times do I have to tell you...? There is nothing going on! " I scowled.  
Hermione wasn't convinced,  
"Disappearing, going off for hours on end. Harry, don't lie to me." She paused. " Ron! Tell him..! "

Ron looked up, startled, a bit of bacon hanging from his mouth.  
"Waa-? Don't your dare drag me into this Hermione..."  
"Oh Ron that's just typical."  
"...What? I just don't want to get involved..."  
"No, of course. You _never _get involved though, do you Ronald?"  
"And what is that supposed to mean?!"  
"Harry vanishing all the time. We hardly see him, he is so up to something. And all you are bothered about is how much food you can stuff in your mouth!"  
"Hermione, Harry is..."  
"No! I'm not finished. He could be up to something...something ..._illegal_...and you don't even care! "  
"**HERMIONE**!" Ron yelled, making Hermione jump. " Harry is **GONE**"

"...What...?" Hermione stood up and looked round the hall. Loud chatter echoed around the hall, as students ate, and talked about which lessons they had.  
There was no sign of Harry.  
**"Harry...Potter..." **Hermione snarled, her hands curled into a fist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed, breathing in the morning air. It was always nice to get away from those two.  
'Hnn, like a married couple...' I chuckled to myself.  
It was a while before before first lesson started, so I stretched back and relaxed; my back getting wet from the morning dew on the grass. I closed my eyes.

I heard footsteps after a while, and a shadow over my face. I opened an eye to see a familiar face giving me a sarcastic grin.  
"Draco..." I smiled, and sat up. He went to sit next to me.

It was silent for a while until Draco spoke.  
"S-so...what was that all about?"  
"What was...what all about."  
"With that mudbloo-- " Draco stopped himself, realizing Harry was there. " I mean, with that Granger girl."  
"...Its nothing..."  
There was another silence.

Draco moved over to me, slipping his long slender arms around my shoulders; breathing onto my neck.  
I didn't say anything. I just looked ahead at the mist and fog, hanging over the Hogwarts grounds.

Hands turning my head towards his, Draco leaned forward to kiss me.

"mmhh...No" I said, swatting him off.  
Draco flushed red.  
"I thought this was what you wanted...Potter..."  
"No...someone might see..."  
"Th-That didn't stop you ..d-doing all those things to me _before_!"  
I didn't answer him.

The class bell rang in the distance.  
Draco stood up hautily.  
"I'm going to class..." He said, storming off, feeling embarrassed and angry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

In class, Hermione didn't speak to me.

" She says she isn't talking to you " Whispered Ron from over the desk.  
'Makes a nice change' I thought.  
" Look Harry, she is only concerned... I mean, we both are..."  
I looked at my work.  
" Im sorry, Ron " I gave my best friend a smile.  
" Oh, and I'm sorry Hermione. " I smiled at her.  
"Hmph..." She said, turning away from me. But she looked happy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, I was the first one out. I looked around for a glimpse of Malfoy.  
I saw him; tagging on the end of a group of Slytherins, looking broody.  
I waited before he past right by me before pushing him into an empty hallway.

"Potter, What the hell do you--?"  
"Im sorry about before."  
Draco gave me his usual glare.  
"Hmm..?" I gave him a grin.  
"Wh-what..?" He said startled.  
"For you to make the first move, this morning I mean, I guess your getting used to this. Heh I'd say your really starting to _like_ me, Malfoy"  
"Tch-- I..." Draco blushed. "Who in their right mind would like _you_"

I smiled. He knew how to provoke me.  
I pushed him back, into an empty class room, and shut the door behind us.  
"Take off your clothes." I grinned at him again.

Obediently; Draco started undoing his shirt.  
I layed him down on a desk, kissing him in the nape of his neck, his chest, past his stomach and lower.  
"Nnn.." He winced. "You...aha...always pick the most uncomfortable...Nnn...places to do this..."  
"Oh?" I said, casually, removing his belt, and unzipping his trousers down some more. "Do I...?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the 'supposed to be' empty classroom, Hermione had her back to the door. Her face was mortified.  
She slid down lower, until she was in a crouching position.  
Hand over her mouth, she gasped.  
"Harry..."

Chapter 2 End.

* * *

Now it seems Hermione has finally found out.  
Oooooh. How long is this chapter?

Hmm, Last chapter next I suppose :) But you never know, this could stretch on for aaaages .  
Thank you for the lovely reviews before.

R&R I'm always loving that feedback :)

I shall most likely change it to M when I get to the last chapter.  
Hehe please tell me about ANY mistakes. :

-Jess


	3. 3: Lucky

Draco found it hard to concentrate. He stared blankly at the fizzing green liquid below him. The bubbling cauldron spat out the acidic like substance, and Draco heaved a sigh.  
What was wrong with him? He was good at potions, he liked it. So why was he finding it so hard to stay focused?

"Mr Malfoy...Having trouble are we?" Draco jumped, and turned slowly round. Snape stood there, sterned face, with the slightest gentle smirk.

"No...sir" Draco answered, eyes lowered back to his cauldron. Harry didn't like Snape. He said he didn't 'trust the way he was' when he was around Draco.

Draco smiled at the thought of Harry, and began stirring the mixture absent mindedly.

"He's been like this all week"  
"I wonder what's wrong with him"  
"New girlfriend...?"  
Malfoy's friends snickered as they watched Draco, as he was still lost in thought, even over the hustle and bustle of end of class.  
"C'Mon Draco"  
"Yeah...What's with you lately"  
"Class has ended, come ON!"

Draco looked up. The snarl returned to his eyes, as he gave them all malicious glares.  
"I'm coming. Don't tell me what to do."

"So that ...Granger girl still isn't talking to you then"  
"Hermione?"  
" ...-yeah"

Harry and Draco were sat on the grass outside, in the gardens of Hogwarts. It was out of sight, quiet, and students never usually came there. It was a good 10 minute walk from the castle, but worth it in the end; and it soon became Harry and Draco's usual meeting spot.

"No, heh, its silly..." Harry continued. "Although...I didn't think she'd take it this far..." His eyes glazed over, and a faint smile appeared on his face.

"What if she knows?!...she could have--" Draco's mouth was immediately blocked out with Harry's.

Harry licked his lips.

"Mmm...We've be careful...Haven't we?" Draco blushed as Harry held him. He didn't answer the question. Harry continued,  
"No...there's no way she could know about...us"

Draco murmured. He shifted awkwardly on the prickly grass, as Harry continued to kiss him. A warmth was spreading from his fingertips, and soon Draco began to feel hot under his shirt.  
Harry's cool hands slipped under, and traced round Draco's shoulder line.

"Well..." Harry stopped, and withdrew his hands. "We'd better get back to class..."  
Draco got ahold of himself,  
"Guh...Ah...I-its just like you to stop in the middle!"  
"You wanted to go all the way? " Said Harry, amused.

Draco grinned, pushing Harry off him, but Harry pushed down firmly.  
They rolled about there, laughing. Draco was happy.

Harry nipped at my neck with his mouth, and he held me down. Draco kicked out his legs in fake protest -they had completely forgotten about class.

" MISTER POTTER, MISTER MALFOY. GET OFF EACH OTHER AT ONCE...!"

We sprang off each other at once, bright face, and panting.

Professor Mcgonagall grabbed us roughly by the ears. She didn't look it, but she had alot more strength than she gave on.

"I will not tolerate fighting! " She yelled. Harry and Draco glanced at each other, and gave each-other small smiles. Lucky misunderstanding.  
"And during class hours no less! 20 points from your houses, and get to class, before I give a more serious punishment!"  
Theye hung their heads-hiding their smiles, and trudged after her.

"So I heard you got into fight with Potter..."  
"Yeah. And I was winning till McGonagall interfered." Draco gave a snort, and glanced over to Harry. Instead he caught Hermione's eye.

She stared at him, eyes widened, before thrusting her face back into her book.  
"W_hat ...was that look_?"

Draco was silent for the rest of the lesson. He reassured himself, Harry had said after all, they had been very careful.  
"How long are you gonna keep this up Hermione? Did something happen?"

Draco looked back up. He had heard that Weasley's voice.  
Hermione didn't answer Ron, and kept her attention to the book.

"Waa...Your hopeless..."

It was a quiet evening, and outside, rain could be heard, dripping onto the windows.

In the library, it was warm, and in a quiet corner, behind a row of bookcases, secluded, sat Draco. Not many students came here at this time, and usually stuck to resting in the dorms, so this was another usual spot for Harry and Draco to meet.  
_  
"He's 10 minutes late already..."  
_  
Draco heaved a sigh. He couldn't be bothered with this, and he stood up to leave.  
It was then, Harry charged round the corner. Heavily panting he ran over to Draco.

"Draco ...she knows.."

"_What...who?_

Harry caught his breath, and spoke,

"Hermione...she...knows.."

Pfft :

Ive got alot of spare time, so you wont have to wait long for the next one this time :

And I've already started. This is a mini chapter : I decided to do it more Draco's POV for once


End file.
